The invention relates to a device for charging an electrical energy store from a three-phase AC voltage source. The invention further relates to a method for charging an electrical energy store from a three-phase AC voltage source.
A known device for the three-phase charging of a battery comprises an active B6 bridge connected to the three-phase AC voltage source for implementing a reactive current compensation device or power factor correction device and a buck converter connected thereto. A further B6 bridge is connected to the buck converter.
The German patent publication DE 195 235 76 A1 describes an AC-DC power supply and a method for converting an AC voltage into a DC voltage in high voltage systems. The AC-DC power supply described here comprises a semiconductor switch, which has a lower breakdown voltage on a low-voltage side of the flyback converter than a semiconductor switch on a high-voltage side. The lower breakdown voltage can be achieved by means of a shunt regulator which regulates a clamping voltage on the low-voltage switch side.